


Questions

by DavelleRachess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Narrator, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is that even how you spell exclamation?, Jesus christ there's so many exclamation points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavelleRachess/pseuds/DavelleRachess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy? Why are you digging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

What's that shovel for, Mommy? Are you making a garden? A garden would be so good! We're gonna have the best garden in town! Will it be for vegetables or flowers?

What's in that box? Is that what the shovel's for? Did you make a time capsule? We learned about those! Maya said that her parents made one for her to open when she's their age. Will we still live here when I'm your age? We moved once, will we again? Mrs. Avery said toys are one of the things you can put in a time capsule. You didn't use Bongo, did you? I need him to get to sleep. 

Wowie, that's gonna be a really big hole! You're doing such a good job of digging, Mommy! You're so strong! Will I be as strong as you one day?

Why are there so many roots to go through? Why are you putting it between all these trees? Is it like a secret? You can tell me what it is. You know how good I am at keeping secrets. Remember when we hid from Daddy all night and I did such a good job of staying quiet? He wasn't being quiet at all. He got so mad that he couldn't find us, it was so funny! Don't worry, I won't tell him that you were digging today.

Ooh, wait, he could help! You could say that the whole is for the garden like we talked about, and he could dig it for us! He's really strong. I bet he could get through all these roots no problem! I can go get him for you, where is he?

Mommy, why are you crying?

What do you mean he isn't coming back?

Where'd he go?

Mommy?

Mommy, where's Daddy?

Mommy?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this started out way differently. Oops.


End file.
